


The Ghost Who Walks

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Phantom (1996)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Xander comes back home with a legacy stretching back 21 generations.





	The Ghost Who Walks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Buffy goes to 20th Century Fox. The Phantom was created by Lee Faulk.

Prologue  
My name is Alexander Lavelle Harris. I am the 21st in my family line to bear that name.

Who I am is as plain as sunlight, yet as confusing at the night's sky.

It all started over 2 centuries ago. When Adonis Harris and his son, Alexander, were attacked by the Shing Brotherhood. The entire ship was looted and Adonis was killed.

Alexander fled from the ship just as it was burned. Several days later he awoke on a tropical island. He saw something in the sands. It was his father's skull. On that very day, Alexander swore vengeance against those who murdered his father.

From that day forward, he became the Phantom.

He also was befriended by the local natives. They helped him regain his strength and health. Took him under his wing, made him a member. Made him family.

I am the Ghost Who Walks. I am....The Phantom!

Chapter 1  
In the deep jungles of South Africa, an evil lurks. Looking for one part of an ancient, deadly weapon.

Thomas Slyde is searching for something powerful. He is leading a small team in search of that power. After Wolfram and Hart went belly under, he found other pursuits of venture. In the files kept there, he found a scripture of a secret, unknown magic.

And just now, the former employee of L. A.'s most notorious lawfirm, has found a piece of that power. He leans over and finds a silver skull. "I've found it." He turned to his hired 'men'.

A rock demon and a fire elemental looked over. They obeyed Slyde because of fear. That's what made Slyde so dangerous. His insanity and obessesion for power. Very few humans have made it thus far.

He looked daggers at them. "Take what you want. Just make it fast." What that really meant was this, "I've found what I came for, we're leaving."

The three left the cave. All under the watchful gaze of a lone figure. The figure moved from tree to tree with an athletic grace. With inspection, we can see this figure is male. Quite physical, to boot. He wears a purple body suit with intricate designs on it. His eyes are covered by a small, black mask. The man also as black, leather boots. Finally, a black dual gun holster belt is wrapped around his waist. With a small skull on the center.

When he finally caught up, the man dropped down onto the demonic entities. "The Phantom!" The rock demon skreiked.

The Phantom swung down and hit them all with accuriacy. Leaving a small skull imprint on them all. Slyde had snuck around and ambushed him. With a knife attack.

He kicked him in the head and ran away.

Several minutes later, a white stallion showed up and spirited it's master away. To the secret lair of The Phantom.The Ghost Who Walks opens his eyelids. He has a nasty gash on his right side, just below his ribcage. We now know that this man is not immortal. When he tries to move, he cries out in agony.

An Indian person shows up. With medical herbs, ointments and fresh gauze pads. "Ghost Who Walks, you must not move. You are very fortunate that you survived at all." He put his hands gently on the other's shoulders. "You must rest. Contrary to popular belief, you are not immortal. Now lie down and relax. The medicinals must take time to work. Longer if you do not calm down." He informed gravely.

He rolls his eyes. "Thank you. I shall do as you say. But I must do research on the stolen artifact. It appears that both shall be done at once." The Phantom mentioned cryptically.

The Library  
The Phantom is searching, page by page, in a large, thick book. "Here it is. The Skulls of Tugandi. It is said that if these three skulls are ever re-united, a great power will be harnessed. A power that if used wrongly could spell the end of the world. The three skulls were seperated to distant parts of the globe. One skull is comprised of pure gold, the next is jade and the last is silver. If two of the skulls are joined they shall point to the third." He closes the book. "Hmm. Perhaps I should pay a visit to my contact." He cast a look over at his best friend. "And no advice you give will change my mind." He said sternly.

He bowed his head. "Of course Ghost Who Walks." He said honorably.

The other man sighed. "When it's just the two of us, I would appriciate it if you called me by my give name." He left to change and ride his stallion.

That left him to collect his thoughts. "I shall endevour to do that Xander Harris."

U. N. Peacekeepers Camp, Along the Congo river  
Col. Liam Angeles was busy going over the latest reports. But his mind was always else where. Once upon time, he was once the ensouled vampire known as Angel. When his redemtion finally came, He decided to continue the 'good fight'.

Taking his human first name 'Liam', he added the demon's name 'Angelus'. As a further punishment to himself. Aquiring false documentation, he joined the Peace Corp. With his long fighting and stratigical skills, he soon rose to the rank of colonel.

A voice caught his attention. "Your mind wander somewhere else tonight, Colonel?"

Liam's head snapped to the source. "Don't you ever use the door?" He asked agitantly.

The Phantom smirked. "No. Besides, it adds a mystical quality to my myth. That, and it's just plain fun to spook you." His face grew serious. "I need some information. Did you come across a rock demon and a fire elemental, by any chance?" He asked.

Liam nodded his head. "I thought that was your handy work. All we could get is who they're working for. Some Wolfram & Hart flunkie named Thomas Slyde. Anything he's involved in is not good. Intell believes that this guy is so insane, demons are actually afraid of him." He turned to the next page. "They also say he's headed towards L. A. Searching for the next artifact. He's probably looking for Summers." He remarked.

That caught his attention. "Summers? Buffy Summers?" He asked anxiously.

The colonel looked at werily. "How did you know that?"

"Buffy Summers. Her father is owner of the LA Times. I get the paper sometimes." His thoughts turned back to the last time he saw her. Six years ago.

*Flashback, 6 years back*  
Xander Harris and Buffy Summers were walking, hand-in-hand. He turned to her and cupped her face. "I'm still in love with you Buffy."

Buffy was ready to cry. "I'm in love with you, too, Xander." She returned.

That was the last time they saw of each other

*Present day*  
The Phantom got up and headed toward the door.

Liam noticed this. "Where are you going? You might as well use the window. I have a hard enough time proving your're just a myth."

He went out the same way he came in. The Phantom walked up to his stallion, Spirit. "It appears, old friend, I shall have to return home." He confessed.

In the former offices of Wolfram and Hart, Thomas Slyde is conducting a meeting of the minds. Of evil, demented minds. He is presenting the silver skull. "I have tracked down one of the three skulls, needed to amass to great power. The dark times shall come again." He turned his attention to the screen behind him. "The second skull is located at the Sunnydale Art Gallery. And with the two, they shall point the way to the third." His good mood was interupted by one behind him.

"All this talk of dark overcoming light? This isn't right. I know it in my soul. When I was a kid, I was a choir boy. No way am I going against my religion." He gets up and leaves.

Just as a 6 inch knife was lobbed in his heart.

Thomas Slyde went as if nothing happened. "Any new buisness, people?"

L.A. Times newsbuilding  
A taxicab pulls up beside it. A man in a trenchcoat and fedora steps out. He turns to the driver. "How much do I owe you?"

The cabbie looked to his meter. "Forty-five dollars." He replied.

Xander Harris pulls out his wallet. "Here you go." As he turned, a hand stopped his stride.

"What do you think you're doing, pal? This some kind of joke?" He showed him nothing but play money.

Xander was shocked. "I am so sorry. While I may not have cash money, I do have something more valuable." He produced several gems. "Here you go. Rubies, opals and assorted jewels. I am truely sorry about the mix up. My mind was elsewhere. While I am gone, you can get these appraised. Good day, sir." He tipped his hat and went inside.

In search of Buffy Anne Summers.

Inside the editor in chief's office sat three people.

Hank Summers. Co-owner of the L.A. Times. Many years had passed, but he still resembles some of his youth.

Rupert Giles. The other owner of the Times. And best friend to Hank. After Joyce Summers had passed away, Giles and Hank put their hatred aside and mourned together. For a woman they both loved dearly.

Buffy Summers. A daughter to both men. For over seven years of her teenage life, she was the slayer. Enter Rupert Giles, who pratically raised both Buffy and Dawn. And Hank Summers, biological father to both.

Giles walked around closing all the shades and shutting the windows. He then retrieved an old book from his carry on bag. "I once was foolish enough that the dark times had passed. I was deadly wrong. In my research, I came across a powerful weapon. One that could utterly destroy anyone in it's path. That weapon was destroyed." He stopped and wiped his glasses. "But it wasn't. It was infact, seperated into three parts. Three distinct skulls. One of gold, one of jade and one of-" He was cut off from a voice from the front door.

"Silver." He finished.

The three people turned to see someone from the past.

Buffy had a hard time breathing. "Xander?" She whispered. Her lips were quivering. Then she remembered what happened six years ago. That one night spent together and the next day, he was gone. Now just plain anger took place of her suprise.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE, ALEXANDER LAVELLE HARRIS! WE SPENT ONE NIGHT TOGETHER AND THEN YOU DISAPPEAR ON ME!? WHERE DO YOU GET OFF!? HOW DARE YOU COME BACK AFTER SIX YEARS!? I MUST BE OUT OF MY MIND TO STILL BE IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Buffy yelled. After saying the last sentence, she fell still.

Xander dropped his head in shame. "I'm sorry Buffy. But an apology would not explain everything. After that night together, I recieved an urgent phone call. My father had-" Xander stopped himself before saying "been murdered." He finished it with, "-passed away. I had to run his buisness." ˜Well, THAT much is true.˜ He thought bitterly. "I had asperations to propose, but those fell out of my grasp. I hope that you will forgive me."

From anger, goes to sympathy. Buffy realized she, too, was in the same position once. "No, Xander. There's no need to forgive you. It was out of your hands. I went through the same thing, with my mother." She recalled from her Sophemore year in college. Buffy then recalled how Xander finished Giles' sentence. "How did you know that Giles was going to say that?" She asked.

˜Here come more lies.˜ He thought with guilt. "My father was constantly dealing with artifacts. After his death, someone broke into his building and stole a silver skull. And I am here to find it." Xander produced a newspaper, The Sunnydale Herald. "In this article, it states that a skull comprised out of jade is in the Joyce Summers antiquties room. Whoever stole that skull would surely go after this one." Xander reasoned with wisdom.

Buffy took a look at the article. "He's right. Dad. Giles. Xander and I will be leaving right now. I can't risk getting you two hurt." She threw a look at Xander. "Let's go." She pushed past him and headed towards the elevator.

Xander secretly smiled. "She hasn't changed a bit." He whispered.


End file.
